


Shinzuru

by JoAsakura



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Injury, M/M, protective dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse has to deal with Hanzo's Dragons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shinzuru

McCree was halfway across the factory when he heard D.Va's scream in the comms. He didn't speak Korean well at all, but his stomach dropped as he recognised Hanzo's name in her panicked words.

Cleanup duty on the escaping Talon agents was forgotten as he broken into a run, catching a flash of green in his peripheral vision. (Genji. The younger Shimada's heart was reinforced with artificial tissues, but Jesse guaranteed it was beating at least as hard as his own.)

There was a smoking wreck where Hana's MEKA had been, pink steel and dead Talon operatives littering the parapet. "D.VA!? Hana, darlin', talk t'me!" McCree yelled as he caught sight of her small form, clutching her arm as she backed up away from an access corridor. "HANA?"

"Oppa!" She scrambled over to him as Jesse vaulted up a series of fire escapes. "I didn't know he was there. I had to pull the plug on MEKA and I didn't.." She said quickly, face streaked with soot and tears. "I took heavy damage and I didn't see him." Hana repeated, and McCree saw the burns on her arm. "I went to check on him and the dragons.."

"Hanzo." McCree looked down the corridor, at the flickering blue coming from it, the smell of lightning on the air. Genji was beside them and he lifted his faceplate with a hiss of air.

"Watch Hana." He said. "I will try and.."

"No, let me do it." Jesse put a hand on Genji's arm. "If the twins're out, what do you think's gonna happen if they see yer Tombo-princess?" He gave the younger Shimada an apologetic grin. "You both told me nearly every time yer dragons get into it with each other, someone gets hurt. 'Sides, ain't like I haven't gotten a facefulla storm dragon before, an' it just gave me a little scare."

"I never thought they would hurt me either, Jesse." Genji cautioned gently. "And Hanzo would never survive hurting you as well."

"Genji, let me do this, man."

"... Then be careful. We'll be here."

Jesse nodded and made his way into the doorway. Hanzo lay slumped against the wall, more debris from Hana's MEKA covering him. Jesse sucked in a breath as he saw the chunk of shrapnel in Hanzo's side. But the immediate danger was the two incandescent blue dragons coiling around him, snapping and hissing. Sparks danced along their scales and off their curving horns and Jesse took a deep breath.

"Mizuchi. Zentatsu. It's me, Jesse." He said in a level voice. "You know Jesse. You know me." He pulled off his one glove and held out his hand. One of the dragons lunged at him and Jesse held his ground, trying to contain his fear. "I know yer scared, guys. I know you just wanna keep him safe." He soothed, and they withdrew. "Can I take Hanzo home?"

One approached him again and bumped against his hand, whiskers prickling like static electricity against his skin. One horn was deformed. It was the only way Jesse could ever tell them apart. It made a soft whine and Jesse took a step forward, then another. "That's good, Mizuchi. That's real good." He sang, gently petting the dragon's great head. "You're both so good, takin' care'a yer master like this."

The dragons coiled around him as well, and Jesse sank to his knees. Hanzo's pulse was thready and his breath was shallow, but he was alive and that alone gave the Jesse a shock of relief. "Ok, I'm gonna pick him up, OK?" He said to the dragons. "Can you guys go back inside? It's gonna be easier to move him if yer not.." He scooped his hands under Hanzo's smaller, solid frame. "If yer not all scootin' around like two jackrabbits."

They curled and shuddered and with a crackle of electricity, disappeared into a shimmer of blue. "Thank you guys. We'll get him home, OK? We'll get him home." Jesse sang softly as he cradled Hanzo to his chest. "It's all safe. It's all safe."

~~

Jesse woke with a start, head pillowed on Hanzo's bed in the Gibraltar Watchpoint medbay. He was warm and comfortable, but there was a glare of blue against his eyelids. He cracked one eye open, and found himself in a staring match with a dragon no bigger than a ferret.

"Zentatsu." He rubbed the little dragon's head, and sat up, tugging his serape around him. A cup of coffee sat near by, and Genji sat snoring across the room. A pink rabbit from Hana sat beside them. Coiled at the foot of the bed, Mizuchi lay in a blue-green glow with Genji's Tombo.

As Jesse moved, Hanzo opened his eyes. "Cowboy." He said with a low, hoarse chuckle. "I woke earlier, Genji told me what you did. You were snoring." He reached out and gently stroked Jesse's hair.

"To be fair, sweetheart, I was a little tuckered out from dragon-wranglin'." Jesse leaned into the touch while the little dragon rubbed against his cheek. "An carryin' my very heavy boyfriend back to the transport, y'know."

"I know the dragons moved to attack Hana. If they had hurt her.. If they had.." Hanzo's smile vanished, a tight twitch appearing at his jaw.

"Hush, you." Jesse took his hand. "I reckon Hana's more worried about you, an'you ain't the same guy as you were. The twins weren't gonna hurt me or Genji. They didn't mean to lash out at Hana. They just wanted t'keep you safe. An' they did."

"I couldn't bear it if I lost control and you were hurt, Jesse." Hanzo squeezed his hand. "I have already done such damage."

With his free hand, Jesse rubbed the little dragon's head. "I believe in you, sweetheart. So does Genji. And so do these guys."

Hanzo's smile returned, just a little. "Then, I promise to honour that belief. I would not disrespect such a group."

The little dragon made a small, sleepy chirp and curled on Hanzo's chest, and Jesse kissed his hand. "That's all any of us ask."

**Author's Note:**

> The names of the dragons, Mizuchi and Zentatsu for Hanzo's, and Tombo for Genji's, aren't canon - they just seemed proper to me. ^_^;
> 
> The concept of adorable noodle dragons is not mine, but rather created by monstrous-hourglass on tumblr <3
> 
> (Update: some typos corrected)


End file.
